Collaborative communications sessions may be held in various kinds of networks. A collaborative session may be a peer's communications session that may include multiple communication devices. In other words the communication peer may be using multiple communication devices to communicate with other peers. One or several of the devices may be controlling the collaborative session. Those controller devices may be able to direct media (e.g. audio, video, text, etc.) to the collaborative session's devices.
According to commonly used methods, in IMS collaborative sessions it may be disadvantageous that media modifications requested by controlled devices may not be authorized by a controller device that belongs to a different subscriber.
According to commonly used methods, in IMS collaborative sessions with multiple controller devices, it may be disadvantageous that actions by one controller device may not be authorized by the other controller devices of the collaborative session. This may especially be disadvantageous if the controller devices belong to different subscribers.